A cluster of Maze Runner oneshots
by dontstopthedestiel
Summary: I've never even read the books but i know the general story, but hey! Who cares right? !¡! WARNING! Could include adult content (but not detailed.
1. Newtmas vs Thominho

**Before you read this, I would like to say that I've only actually seen the Maze Runner **_**movie **_**so this could be super inaccurate. Also, to clarify I don't plan on reading then either, I know too many spoilers.**

**So without further ado, let's read this poo (whaddup mazzi maz reference)**

'Let him go! He's mine!' Newt shouted, tugging harshly on Thomas' arm.

'No, he's mine you asshole!' Minho shouted, pulling Thomas back towards himself.

'Tommy's mine and he always has been! I've known him longer!' Newt snapped

'You liar! We all saw him at the same time!'

'Gally! Will you tell him!' they both shouted at the same time.

Gally massaged his temples 'I'm keeping out of this as much as possible, thanks.' Gally stood up and walked over to Alby.

Newt shrugged and shouted 'Newtmas!'

Minho shouted in reply 'Thominho!'

'Stop!' Thomas shouted, pulling his arms out of both of their grips.

'Tommy, stay out of this, the adults are talking.' Newt said in a patronizing voice.

'Yes Thomas go over there and play with Chuck.' Minho agreed.

Thomas nearly slapped them both silly.

'Will you two stop? I'm not a toy for you to fight over like little kids! I'm an actual human being,' Thomas took a deep breath 'Besides, I'm supposed to go in the maze today.' He finished.

He started walking into the maze because apparently they were right next to the entrance.

Just as Thomas entered the gates slammed shut and he was crushed.

Newt and Minho remained silent, in shock.

They turned to each other.

'Well...' Newt muttered

'There goes Thomas.' Minho sighed.

There was silence for a few more seconds before Newt slammed his lips into Minho's and they started kissing.

The kissing went for about ten minutes until they decided to go have angry butt sex under the trees. Chuck accidentally walked in on them and that's how he really died.


	2. The gladers and the party

**Hi there everyone! I'm back with another weird-ass Oneshots! So for any of you who were confused with my last story, here's an explanation: I don't have one. It was weird. But my friend, withie01, insisted at school that I write more. So here we go! This one is based at a party, and Teresa is in it this time! Also, warning to people who don't like Thominho, cause it's in this.**

"Thomas! Why is that girl hugging you!?" Minho shouted to his boyfriend, who was on the couch where some girl was shamelessly flirting with him.

"I don't know! " Thomas replied "I tried telling her I'm taken but she wouldn't listen!"

Minho fumed.

He stormed over to them and ripped the girl off of Thomas "look here sweetie, I don't know how drunk you are, but no one, regardless of drunk ness, touches my man. Understand?"

The girl blinked once. "Your boyfriend is hot." She said before escaping Minho's grip and running off.

Minho slowly turned red, "I am going to kill her so-"

"Minho," Thomas interrupted "it's okay, at least she left, we're alone-" he looked around at the crowded club "-more or less"

Minho took a deep breath, "okay, I'm fine, I'm cool, I'm fine" (anybody understand that reference?)

Meanwhile, across the club Newt seemed to have finally met his match. The same girl that had flirted with Thomas was now flirting with him.

"Hey there, you're cute," the girl said, doing her best to seduce him.

Newt, who had just taken a mouthful of drink, let it dribble down his chin.

"Uh, me?" He stammered

The girl giggled, "yeah you."

Newt remained slightly terrified

"Is this not something you usually do?" She asked

"I'm not quite sure..." Newt replied

She grabbed Newt's hand "it could be," she whispered, before pulling him to the bathroom.

Newt noticed Teresa passing by and mouthed "help!"

Teresa pretended she didn't notice.

**Technically I did say Teresa would be in it, but I couldn't really find a way to continue it. So I hope you thought that was cute, and a little less final destination-y. I thought I was cute. So anyway, I'm out. **

**P.S. How epic is the picture for this? It would've been Thomas Sangster but nothing showed up, it's proof that he's perfect.**


	3. AN

**Okay, so I've got a bit of writers block for these oneshots, so if anyone has any ideas can you let me know either through PM or in the reviews? I was going to try an imagine, but I'll save that for later, when I know a little more about the series. So give me some ideas in the reviews or a prompt in my Pm's. So anyway, I'm out, get suggesting!**


End file.
